


Home

by galaxyblueflame



Series: Boyf riends oneshots [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, gay slurs, jeremy and michael don't know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: Michael always saw those kinds of things online, stories of kids getting kicked out of their house for who they were. He never thought it would happen to him though, until one day it does.





	1. Chapter 1

Michael felt like he was suffocating. Everything seemed to be going too fast yet too slow at the same time. He couldn't believe this was happening to  _him._ Yet, he shouldn't really be too surprised now should he?

 

His day started off normal, sleeping in late until the afternoon. Eventually his mom woke him up for lunch.

"Michael you at least need to eat! You're a growing boy!" She stood in the doorway, scowling. Michael groaned, nodding. She left, seeming pleased that her son was up. After a few minutes, he sluggishly got up. Making his way downstairs, he could hear his parents casually chatting. He yawned, scratching his head as he sat down at the dinner table.

 

"Nice of you to join us." His dad muttered, chuckling. Michael just rolled his eyes, nibbling on his bacon. "So, any girlfriend~" His father teased, wiggling his eyebrows. ' _God, this topic again.'_ Michael thought bitterly. He wasn't out yet, and his parents seemed to always talk about him finding his future wife and what not. He hated it.

 

"Not yet." Michael said, forcing a smile onto his face. His dad didn't seem to notice his sons discomfort, continuing.

 

"Awe come on mikey! I'm getting old you know, I want some grandkids!" Michael was clearly getting annoyed.  _'Why's he even talking about grandkids, I'm only 18!!'_

 

"Dad no." He grumbled, playing around with his food. Michael had lost his appetite. Still, for some reason, his dad wouldn't let up.

 

"Michael you should really get yourself out there to meet a girl, you might even find the perfect wife!" He laughed in light spirit. That was the last draw. Michael was really getting tired of all this girlfriend and perfect wife crap. He should really come out, I mean what's the worst that can happen? They're his parents, they'll still love him! Even though he thought that, he still felt sick with nerves.

 

"I won't find the perfect wife dad, I'm gay." Michael grit out. Everything seemed to stop. Silence draped the room. Michael looked at his lap, heart pounding fast, terrified.

 

"What did you say?" His father said, eerily quiet. Michael couldn't decipher from the tone if he was upset or not, and he hated it. He could already feel his throat closing up as tears built in his eyes.

 

"I said, I'm gay." He mumbled, seeming to shrink into himself. That's when it happened. Honestly, he shouldn't be as surprised as he was. His father set down his fork, sitting up straighter.

 

"Get out." He said coldly. Michael's head snapped up, looking at his father. He couldn't be serious, could he?? But the look on the mans face said otherwise. He was staring harshly at Michael, seeming uncaring.

 

"Wh-what?" Michael stuttered out, unable to believe what was going on. He looked at his dad pleadingly.

 

"Pack up your bags and get out. I will not have a faggot in this household." The man glared, his jaw clenching. Michael's heart squeezed painfully, feeling hard to breathe. He looked to his mother for any form of help, but she just stared hard at the floor.

 

"Mom please, do something!" Michael's voice cracked, eyes blurring with tears. His chest felt like it was on fire, it was suddenly too hot. He couldn't breathe. She refused to meet his eyes, ignoring him completely.

 

"I will not tell you again Michael, leave!" His fathers voice boomed, snapping the boy out of his trance. The way he had said his name..... He spat it out like it was some kind of poison, like it was disgusting. Michael struggled to breathe, slowly standing up. His head was swimming, unable to think. He just knew he had to leave.

 

Michael rushed out the door, not grabbing anything. He didn't even put on shoes, hell he was still in his pajamas! He didn't seem to notice though, just needing to get out. Michael's lungs felt like they were on fire as he ran. He didn't know where he was going, he just wanted  _out._ All he could hear was the sound of his harsh breathing and the sound of his feet smacking against the pavement. Michael was struggling with breathing. It hurt so bad, more than anything.

 

He eventually crashed, he couldn't go on. Michael fell on the ground, gasping for air. Eventually he caught his breath, looking around. He was in a park, specifically the park he used to go all the time when he was younger.  _His parents always took him here....._

 

That's when he finally broke. Michael clutched the grass underneath him, just needing to hold onto something. He needed to feel somewhat grounded. A painful sob wretched itself from his throat. Here he was, just some fucking loser crying at the park. Passerbys would look at him worriedly, but they refused to actually come up to the poor boy. Michael didn't notice them though, he was more focused on the fact that he lost the most important people of his life. What was he to do now? Be homeless?? God that was just fucking  _perfect._

 

"Um excuse me?" A soft voice said, breaking Michael out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a boy around his age. When he reached out to touch Michael, he flinched away. The boy seemed unfazed by this though, as he crouched down across from Michael. "Are you okay??" He asked, obviously concerned. Michael let out a bitter laugh at that.   _Did he look okay??_  "Right, stupid question..." He laughed awkwardly, fiddling with the end of his shirt. "What I meant was, what's wrong?"

 

"Why, it's not like you care." Michael muttered, pulling himself into a ball. He continued to pick at the grass, slowly it started piling up. The taller kid was now sitting down, directly across Michael.

 

"Of course I care." He murmured, gazing at Michael. Michael eyed him, unsure of how to react to that. The boy looked sincere enough, but you never know.

 

"But why?? You don't even know me." He said weakly, looking back down. His gaze was too intense, it made Michael nervous. Michael bit the inside of his cheeks, just wanting to shut up. He just tried to focus on the grass he was plucking, it was a nice distraction.

 

"Because you're hurt? Nobody deserves to be left alone when they're hurt." Michael was at a loss of what to say. He sounded so-so  _genuine._ He wasn't used to this. Michael never really had friends, so he wasn't used to this sort of kindness. Sure he had his parents but..... Oh right.  _Had_. He doesn't have them anymore. He's all alone. He wiped his tears away, sighing sadly. He hated when he cried, his eyes burned and it was annoying getting tears off of your glasses.

 

"My parents kicked me out for being gay." Michael eventually said, breaking the silence. His heart raced in fear.  _Oh god, what if he hates me? What if he's grossed out too?_ He curled more into himself, blinking back tears.

 

"What? They just....kicked you out?" Jeremy said in disbelief. He couldn't wrap his mind around how parents could do that to their child. Michael nodded solemnly, keeping his eyes focused on the ground. "I'm-I'm sorry." He said lamely, unsure what he was suppose to do in this situation.

 

"It's not your fault." Michael mumbled, shrugging.

 

"What are you going to do?" He asked, hesitantly. Michael shrugged again, not knowing what to say. His throat constricted again, making it hard to speak. He swallowed the lump in his throat, licking his chapped lips.

 

"I guess sleep here??" He mumbled hopelessly. He had nowhere else to go. No family, no friends, no nothing. He was just some stoner kid, all alone. The boy in front of him frowned even more so.

 

"Don't you have anybody you can stay with?" He asked, seeming hurt at the thought of Michael having nobody. Michael didn't bother answering, just curling more into himself. That was enough as an answer for the boy. He bit his lip, seemingly in thought. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth. "Why-why don't you stay with me?" His voice cracked, clearly anxious about this. Michael froze, before slowly looking up. He wondered if he had heard correctly.

 

"Wh-what?" He asked, confused. "Why...? You don't even know me??" Michael couldn't understand if this boy was just incredibly kind or just really stupid.

 

"Well I can't just leave you out here in the cold!" He argued, frowning. "It's-it's not right! It gets really cold out at night, and you are in no way dressed to stay outside! You'd die!" That's when Michael became aware of what he was wearing. He was only wearing some plaid shorts and his hoodie, he didn't even grab socks or shoes!  _This just in, I'm the biggest idiot._ His face burned red, quickly looking down.

 

"I um-" He struggled to talk, throat suddenly very dry. "I kind of rushed out of the house before I could change..." He muttered lamely.  _Wow, was there a sadder sight?_

 

"Come on, it's no trouble for you to stay over. Just until you can at least find a place to stay." The taller one said, smiling weakly. Michael bit his lip, mulling over his options.

 

"But what about your parents?" Michael asked slowly. He really didn't want to inconvenience so many people.

 

"I live alone so..." He said awkwardly, playing with the sleeves of his cardigan. Michael gave him a weird look, confused.

 

"What?? But you look like you're what, 16?? How can you live on your own??" The boys face flushed bright red, eyes widening.

 

"I-I'm 20!" He squeaked out. A laugh bubbled out of Michael, shocked. That seemed to make the boy pout even more so. "It's not funny!"

 

"I'm sorry it's just! I'm 18 and! You look so young but you're actually older than me??" Michael was cackling. He didn't know why he found this so funny, but it was good to laugh. It felt refreshing. Calming down, he smiled fondly at the apparently older boy softly. He was scowling, bright red covered his pale skin. "Alright, I'll stay with you." He said. "I'm Michael." He finally introduced himself, resting his chin on top of his knees.

 

"Oh um I'm Jeremy!" He squeaked, reaching out his hand for a handshake. Michael giggled, thinking how much of a dork this boy- _Jeremy_  was. He took the much bigger hand in his, shaking it. "You're freezing!" Jeremy gasped. "Come on, let's get you home!" Michael's heart fluttered lightly at that. 

 

_Home.... He liked the sound of that._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People wanted a part 2, so here it finally is!!

Time trickled by, and a couple days turned into a couple weeks to a couple months. Michael felt so guilty for staying way past his welcome, but he just loved it here so much! He loved being with Jere, loved feeling like he belonged. Jeremy hasn't said anything about Michael leaving, but he couldn't get rid of that ball of uneasiness settling in his chest that made him want to hurry and leave. He didn't want to though.

 

"Micha! It's breakfast time!" He heard Jeremy yell from downstairs. Jeremy always cooked, while Michael did all the cleaning. It was a nice balance, the two of each other.

 

Slowly, the boy made his way down, heart heavy. It was time for him to move on, he couldn't live here forever. He felt awful for taking up so much of Jeremy's life, the strange homeless boy he picked up off the streets out of kindness. He just couldn't keep on burdening him with this any longer!

 

When he walked into the kitchen, his chest hurt as he watched Jeremy. The pale boy swayed his hips as he finished off the eggs. Jeremy always seemed to be at peace when he cooked, which when it was morning Michael could not fathom why. Michael groaned, slumping into the chair. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew he had a busy day today. You know, with the whole being homeless again.

 

Jeremy watched Michael out of the corner of his eye, concerned. The younger one looked so depressed, he didn't like seeing his best friend like this. Silently, he set up their breakfast, Michael only taking little nibbles of his scrambled eggs.   
"Hey buddy....are you okay?" Jeremy asked slowly, not wanting to spook him.

 

"Hmm...? Oh, yeah, I'm fine jerebear!" Michael mumbled, giving a pitiful smile. That only filled Jeremy up with more concern. All he wanted to do was reach over, hug the smaller boy and maybe give him a couple comforting kisses. But he couldn't do that. They were just friends.

 

"Hey uh Jeremy?" Michael spoke up, voice cracking slightly. "We-we need to talk."

 

Instantly, all thoughts about what Jeremy could have possibly done wrong ran through his head. The words ' _we need to talk_ ' has never ended well. Fear wrapped around his heart as he waited in anxiousness. 

"Yeah? About what?" Jeremy stuttered, putting down his fork. He raked his eyes over his hoodie-clad friend. Michael was ringing his fingers together, fiddling with his sleeves. Anxiety practically radiated off of the hunched over figure.

 

"Well I've been here for awhile..." Michael mutters, struggling to get the words out. He really didn't want to go. Jeremy nodded mutely, already having an idea of what Michael was going to say. "Maybe....I think it's time I should move out." The boy looked down, tears stinging the back of his eyes.

 

Jeremy always knew this day would come, but he didn't want it to. He loved that Michael lived with him, he didn't  _want_  him to go.  
"Oh." What else was there to say? His best friend was going to leave him, and they probably would never talk again.  ** _He'd be all alone._**

 

"Jere...? Are-are you crying??" Michael said, worry laced in his voice. Jeremy ducked his head, shaking it.

 

" _No_!" He tried to say convincingly, but all that came out was a pitiful sob. Michael quickly rushed over to his side, wrapping his arms around him. They stayed like that for awhile, both of them crying into each other.

 

"Why were you crying?" Michael asked, face buried into Jeremy's hair.

 

"I didn't want you to go." He muttered sadly. "But I understand why you want to! I mean we were just strangers a few months ago, I mean you have a life you want to live so!" He gestured, shrugging.

 

Michael looked down at him, hope filling him.   
"You... you don't want me to go?" Jeremy instantly shook his head no. He'd never want Michael to leave, he loved that he lived with him.  _He loved him_. "So I'm not a bother? I can stay?"

 

"Of course you can Micha, you're my favorite person!" Jeremy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which if you thought about it, it kind of was.

 

"Really?" He asked, sounding so small. So fragile. Jeremy looked up, admiration so strong in his eyes when he looked at him.

 

"Yes Michael, I-I love you." He mumbled, red coating his face.

 

Michael's face was equally red, matching his hoodie. Overcome with so much love for his awkward nerd, he did the only thing he could think of. He bent down, connecting their lips. He strung his fingers into the collar of Jeremy's shirt, tugging tight.

 

Jeremy froze in shock, before instantly cupping Michaels face. He kissed back softly, trying to get his feelings across.

 

The kiss was what any of them could have hoped for. It wasn't rushed. It was just them and their souls bared out. It was  _nice_.

 

Michael broke away, resting his forehead against his lover.  _Were they lovers?_  
"I love you too, you dork." He giggled, eyes lighting up.

 

"So you'll stay? With me?" Jeremy asked anxiously.

 

"Well duh, who else would cook for me?" Jeremy rolled his eyes, softly hitting Michaels arms. "But seriously yeah, I'd love to stay with my  _boyfriend_."

 

"I'd like that." Jeremy whispered, a dopey smile gracing his features. And as he watched his boyfriend complain about his cold eggs, he really did feel so happy. He was with the person he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a part 2??? Idk what do you guys think?


End file.
